AW Epic-lovers oneshot collection
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: oneshot collection of aditional stuff or AU stuff of what i wished would have happened in different episodes: NEW ONE FOR 304;-)
1. 303: His Perfect Girl

_Happy bday Sab! Your other gift! Enjoy;-) _

_Oneshot for 3.03. Will make this a collection and post other oneshots for episodes I wrote long ago but took down in a moment of heat, and Sab has long argued for that I should repost. So yeah here we go..._

_I don't own the good wife._

* * *

**His Perfect Girl**

He returned the lingering kiss slowly, cautiously resting his hands on her hips. So far it was rare she was this slow and caring when they were together, usually it was more fun, light teasing and sexy. This kiss was different, it made him feel like maybe he wasn't the only one putting more into this than they spoke of. That maybe she felt a little of it, too. He knew very well that at this point they or he couldn't speak of his feelings, of how much he wanted her not just in brief moments, lunches, or nightly visits, but he wanted her in every moment, in every way.

He wanted her in the early morning hours before work, in the weekends to wake up and cuddle with her instead of rushing off somewhere, nights on the couch lounging together, and he could go on. He couldn't find a moment he didn't want her in, and with wanting her he didn't meant sex, at least not only sex, he meant everything, everything she was willing to offer up he would take, he was like a starving man for her. Needing more all the time, because a little could never be enough when it came to Alicia.

He had been in love with her ever since Georgetown, he had never loved anyone else, and at this point he highly doubted he would ever love anyone beside his dark haired siren, who had spell-bound him from the first moment he saw her at their orientation party. So he just kept sitting there, enjoying the softness of her lips, and her gentle hands on his face, as she kissed him slowly. It was also a strange feeling she usually gave up control with them, it was him that kissed her most of the time, him that guided them, but for once she was the one in complete control, and he didn't mind the least, it made it even better that it was such a slow and tender kiss she was giving him. One that continued, because when breath became too hard to catch she broke the kiss between them, but not the contact, as she straddled his lap after having pulled up her skirt. He expected her to speed things up, and when she didn't it surprised him further. Instead, she just rested her head against his shoulder for a moment.

He felt the light brush of her lips against his neck, making him shudder a little, and his muscles tense, while he at the same time grew completely hard from desire. It still shocked him how little it took with his _perfect girl_ because that was what she was to him - his perfect girl, the one he had always wanted and seemed to finally have, at least in a small way. He couldn't help it no matter how much he loved this intimacy shared with her right now, he needed to kiss her again. How could he not, here in the privacy of the room he was free to kiss her, that was something he wasn't free to do much of otherwise.

Truth be told, when he had first found out they might need to stay in the hotel all weekend his heart had done somersaults in happiness. They might need to work, but it still meant he would get to spent a weekend, where he would otherwise not have seen her, since it was her weekend with the kids, with her away from the prying eyes of their colleagues, and the public and whoever else in the world that might have issues with the fact that Will Gardner was hopelessly in love with Alicia Florrick, and that he for the first time ever had his girl.

Yes Celeste was dangerous or she could be, and originally he feared Alicia would take it differently than she had, after all with her past he guessed it would only have been normal, even though she would have nothing to worry about, after all what should he with the title as Chicago's 16th most eligible bachelor do when all he wanted was the woman currently in his lap, when she was all he had ever wanted, and could ever imagine wanting. Still it had made him nervous, learning his ex was their opponent, fearing what his romantic past could do to Alicia. And he had been relieved when she took it the way she did, that even now when he told her Celeste would try to play her, she didn't minded but went with it. He hoped that meant she trusted his devotion to her, that she really had nothing to fear as to Will Gardner all the other girls were erased when the chance of Alicia was in the picture.

He moved them a little so he could kiss her again, pouring all his love and longing for her in. A kiss meant to tell her what he couldn't say to her yet, because he would risk upsetting the waters surrounding their tentative new relationship. A kiss that led to more, as he gently moved them so they lay down on the bed, gently removing her ruby-red suit, a color both suiting and scary on her, because of how tempting and sinful it always made her look, a color speaking of both passion and love, after all red was the color of both, and a color he personally loved her in. As he removed it he placed gentle kisses all over her body, while stroking her skin softly with tentative fingertips tracing her curves.

He moved off the bed and pulled her to the edge before he slid his hands up her thighs, catching her black lace panties and gently pulling them down and off her. Alicia was whimpering and skimming in anticipation. He knew by now fully well she loved this so he wasn't surprised by the loud groan of pleasure that escaped her as he slide his tongue over her folds in a gentle sweep, tasting her wetness. He circled her most sensitive spot with the tip of it before taking a long lick of her once more, making her moan deeply.

It was a motion he kept up, circling her sensitive spot and then taking a long lick of her, before repeating the first part again, when her thighs fastened around his head and her hands went to his hair holding him to her, letting him know she was close so he thrust his tongue into her soaking opening in quick movements, feeling her clench down on it. He kept that up a little, enjoying the taste of her before he moved his lips and tongue back up to where it would give her the most pleasure while he slowly pushed two fingers into her, curling them up and reaching her inner wall, a movement that had her moaning and twisting away in pleasure. His other hand was coming to the rescue and holding her down, helping her intensify the pleasure, he continued this until she finally fell over the edge.

He continued letting his fingers slide in and out of her slowly while she rode it out, giving her the most pleasure possible, and before getting up he placed a soft kiss on her stomach. He took a moment to undress before he joined her back on the bed, covering her body with his and kissing her on the lips deeply as she spread her legs wrapping them around him. And as he slid into her slowly inch for inch he couldn't help thinking that he loved her, more than she would ever know. But he knew he couldn't tell her, so instead he made love to her slowly and gently, hoping this would maybe convey even just a sliver of what he felt for Alicia Florrick, even if it was still unspoken. Because he loved her, Alicia, his perfect girl.


	2. 316: His Sweet Voice

_Okay like I said in the first one of these the rest of these a reposts from an earlier time, stories I took down in a moment of heat and is now reposting some of not all at once but over some time... some of my friends have encouraged me to do this! So here you go... hope you enjoy!_

_It is a oneshot episode collection. And it will be either a rewritten scene from a episode, a changed ending or a further developed ending to an episode, like what I would have loved to see in the end of the episode or happen during the episode.  
If there is any wishes for episodes to work with please let me know._

_Disclaimer I don't own the Good Wife. _

* * *

**3x16: (AU-end): His Sweet Voice**

Alicia knocked on Will's door, and waited for him to open, she knew he had been back at the office earlier, but hadn't had the time to go see him, plus she wanted to ask him something about the case of Kalinda's she was handling. Will opened the door and smiled the moment he saw her.

"Hi. Come on in."

He stepped aside to let her in. His sisters had gone out to dinner, something he was pretty happy about, since that meant they were not here bugging him about Kalinda, dates or work.

Alicia followed him in.

"I heard you were back at the office. That is good Will. I am really sorry for showing up unannounced, but I wanted to ask you something related to Kalinda's case." She looked a bit shy, nervous for being here. It was the first time she had come to his place after ending things with him months earlier, and it felt more than a little weird.

"Sure it is fine. You want anything to drink, eat or something?" He smiled at her, making her immediately feel at ease.

"I could use some coffee, but I can make it myself." She answered with a sly grin.

"Okay, sure help yourself. What was it you wanted to ask me about?" He asked gently.

"Here I has made some note in the file about it. I just wanted you view on it, I know you can't really advice I just... I wondered on some of what you had done with it in the past..." Alicia gave him the file to look over while she went to make coffee.

"Hey, you have finally placed the filters beside the machine, and the coffee where you can easily find it." She shouted at him from the kitchen area.

"I didn't, my sister did." He answered her, his voice laced with merriment.

"Sister?" Alicia asked him, a little confused.

"Yeah they are here, both of them. Right now they are out to get dinner so don't worry..."

Alicia tried not to laugh over the thought of Will's sister rearranging his kitchen. She had told him more than once that it was weird how he had things arranged, then she stayed over during the affair.

She came back into the living-room with mugs and coffee, and poured some for both of them, before sitting down besides him. They then started to go over what she had wanted his take on.

"Oh by the way there was something else I wanted to ask you about, I know it is a bit weird, but I don't really trust anyone else regarding this." She told him nervously after they had discussed Kalinda's case for a while.

"Okay." Will looked at her worriedly as she looked a bit troubled. "Is everything alright?"

"Do you know any other lawyers, working somewhere else. Someone that can be trusted?"

"Sure a couple, what do you need one for? And why an outsider?"

"I... family law. Do you know anyone there?" she asked as she fiddled with her weddingring.

"Sure, but why not go with David Lee? I know that he is annoying and is trying to become a named partner at the moment, but he is good at his job!" Will asked her a bit confused.

"Him and Eli are kind of using me in their fight. He told Eli a couple of things, I did not think he should tell him. So I told him I did not need him anymore, he has been my lawyer for the last year, but... I can't have him and Eli manipulating things which involves me that way. Though I told him I did not need a lawyer any longer I actually do need one, just someone I can trust." She admitted softly, her shoulders tense from nervousness.

"Okay, I will find some names." He met her graze and wanted to ask if this was about her divorcing or not, it might be but he really had no reason or right to ask her.

"Yes... it is about a divorce." She said and looked down.

"I can't do this anymore. Eli is trying to manipulate me to stay with Peter, because of him possible becoming the key note speaker at the democratic committee and running for governor. And David Lee used the fact that he could call himself my divorce lawyer, to try and play Eli, and Caitlin got promoted, after under a year, and has a similar position to me now. And I am just tired Will, I am exhausted and I don't know what to do. But but I need a lawyer, who can help me continuing securing myself and my children financially, and help me get the best possible divorce."

Will placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down a little, he felt her lean into him, so he pulled her closer, so she could rest her head against his shoulder.

"It is okay Alicia, it will be okay." He told her softly.

"I miss you." She whispered, and it was true she really did miss him a lot more than she had imagined.

"I miss you too." He placed a kiss on top of her head. She turned her head and looked up at him smiling softly.

He was about to lean in and kiss her, when he heard the door being opened and the laughter of his sisters.

"Willy we are back." Alicia and him quickly pulled apart, and not a second to late as his sisters came into view at the same time.

"Missed us Willy? We missed you and Kalinda, you really should have invited her and joined us."

Alicia gave Will a quick look at the mention of him inviting Kalinda out to dinner with his sisters, her soft smile disappearing from her face.

"Oh William, we didn't know you had guests. And who is this?"

"Alicia meet my sisters Aubrey and Sara. I think you might have meet Sara before. Sara, Aubrey this is Alicia."

"Hi." Alicia nodded at them.

"Hi. William really does have this whole other life we know nothing about. Do you work with him as well, do you know Kalinda?" Aubrey's eyes gleaming in mischief.

"I do work with him." Alicia answered, her voice a little tense and cold.

"And know Kalinda? So tell us aren't we right that he is secretly pinning over Kalinda?" Sara asked her quickly.

"Okay that is enough. I already told you I do not pine over Kalinda." Will defended himself, making Alicia feel a little better.

"He is in denial, he had been talking to her a lot these last couple of days, on the phone with his sweet voice on. Is she a good lawyer?" Sara continued, confusing Alicia even more.

"Kalinda?" She asked trying to make a bit of sense with this.

"Yes, she was working on this suicide case he had. I think she was the lawyer on it."

Alicia blinked a couple of times, until she finally realized what was going on. Will's sisters had heard her and Will on the phone, talking about the case, and for some reason they had started to think it was Kalinda who was the lawyer and not her.

"So can you tell us how long has Will been pinning for Kalinda?"

Alicia gave Will another look, she really hoped he was not pinning for Kalinda because she was not sure she could handle that, but the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know, about that one.

"I am not pinning over Kalinda and I am not interested in Kalinda that way at all. Oh and by the way she is not a lawyer." Will told his sisters while still looking into Alicia's eye telling her a silent story of his feelings and longing for her but not Kalinda.

"What? But I don't understand you were talking to some lawyer woman about that case a lot? and Kalinda said she was working on the case."Aubrey asked confused.

"Well she did work on the case, but she was not the lawyer." Will looked at his sisters.

"I was." Alicia finally spoke up.

The two sisters turned to look at her, and Alicia felt liked she was being x-rayed, making her feel pretty uncomfortable.

"Oh." They both said. "You look familiar. Will said something about me meeting you before?" Sara finally said.

"Yes you two met when you came to visit me unannounced at Georgetown." Will told Sara.

"We did, I don't remember meeting anyone beside that crush of yours, for whom you had ended things with that weird one, mom always hated... what was her name again, Helen... Helena right?"

Neither Will or Alicia said anything to that, but they both blushed lightly realizing what Sara had just let slip.

"Oh... OH..." Sara grasped her jaw dropping open in realization.

"What did I miss something?" Audrey said looking at each one of the three others, one after one hoping to get a clue on what was going on.

"Alicia is Will's college sweetheart. The one he spend all of his time talking about when he came home on visits."

"The one mom said she preferred to meet before he married her, as she for once actually thought he might think about marrying someone? And he now has his sweet voice on when he speaks on the phone with her?" Aubrey asked surprised.

Sara nodded. And Will looked like he really wanted the ground to swallow him whole in that moment. Now Alicia really knew more or less all about his past (and present) feelings for her. However instead of seeing Alicia run out of the apartment as fast as she could, like he half feared, he felt her hand on his knee, giving him a light squeeze, he relaxed a little and looked at her, and saw that she was smiling at him.

"I think I should be going." Alicia told him softly, smiling and him, while her eyes told him she wasn't running but wanted to him some peace with his family. She rose from her chair. "You'll call me with some names about what we talked about right?" She asked.

"Sure, let me walk you out." Will rose as well and handed her the file with Kalinda's case, and walked her over to the door, she turned around towards his sisters.

"It was nice meeting you. Oh and I completely forgot to thank you for rearranging things in his kitchen." She gave them a sly grin.

Sara and Aubrey both had their jaws dropping open in shock with that comment. Will helped Alicia with her coat, and opened the door for her. He stepped outside with her for a shot moment.

"Alicia, I'm sorry. They don't know what they are saying."

She smiled at him.

"If it is any comfort I called you Mr. Georgetown, and I am sure Owen would tell you that if he ever got the chance." She told him, grinning.

"Mr. Georgetown? Really?"

"Yes, really. Will... I... can't start things again between us right now, at least not in the same capacity as before. I need to get things sorted out first with Peter and with the kids but... if you want to... maybe... we could meet up and talk sometime, do lunch or dinner or something." She asked him nervously, while smiling at him shyly.

"I would like that Alicia. My sisters tried to set me up with someone the whole day, even my kleptomaniac ex-girlfriend from high school. I told them, I was good at the moment and I did not want to date at the moment. Honestly I am willing to wait for you until you are ready, if you think you will get there." He answered her no doubt in his voice, just as strange nervous happiness and hope.

"I will... I just need to sort these things out first, so everything won't get so complicated and messy this time around." She told him softly.

"Okay, I'll wait. What is a few more months or even half a year, after having waited so long already." He smiled relieved that it seemed like his time had finally come, and they would be alright.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I mean that I kind of have waited for you, in the hope that you would some day be free, and ready ever since Georgetown." He nervously admitted.

She smiled at him, making him feel at ease, and letting him know that his feelings at this point were anything but unrequited.

"Thank you. I will get there, I just need a bit more time. But I'll get there." she told him in a soft whispers before she reached up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before she walked over to the elevator, she turned and gave him another smile before getting on the elevator.

Will smiled as he walked into the apartment again, knowing that his sisters would have a lot more questions now. About Alicia, and who she was, who she had been, how he could be in love with a married woman, because he was pretty sure they would both soon realize she was the female part of the famous Florrick couple. Though it seemed that she would not be that so much longer.


	3. 119&120: Here's to us

**Willicia oneshot. This one is a take on how episode 1x19/20 could have gone if Alicia manged to make it to that dinner with Will, and Peter hadn't run after her. It starts off at the end of the episode, where Alicia is leaving to go out to dinner with Will.**

**Posted from my big cheerleader and great friend Aleisha, hope this gives you a good day dear!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Good Wife or the song Here's to Us.**

* * *

**119/120: Here's to Us, Here's to Love**

"_So there is nothing I can say?"_

"_That's right."_

Alicia looked back at Peter one more time.

"And do us both a favor and don't step out of the door trying to following me, because in this moment I still think I would be going out to dinner no matter what, and the kids would be really sad if you were put back in jail," she told him before getting on the elevator, not casting another glance back.

In the lobby she made a call to the restaurant Will and her had settled on making a reservation under Will's name, if she used her own there was a good chance of someone leaking it to the press.

She walked out on the street, found a cab, and told the driver where she was going.

It was somewhere she had never been before, no memories of Peter and her, it was a new place only opened 6 months ago. She hadn't told Peter where she was going in the risk of him sending Eli to fetch her or something like that.

Alicia walked into the restaurant, and smiled when she saw that Will was already there, dressed nicely and waiting for her. The waitress started to ask her about reservation, but she quickly brushed her off telling her that her date was already waiting for her. As she walked over to his table she kept casting quick glances around making sure there was nobody she knew watching her. Because even though it was a new place, one in the other end of the city, the thought of someone seeing them and her ending up on the front page or in TV once more still scared her. She glanced back over at Will and his sweet smile made her feel a little better, and helped her forget the fear or the press and the judgmental minds.

Will rose from his seat as Alicia walked over.

"Hey." He smiled tenderly at her, the way he held himself betraying that he was nervous, he had probably even expected she wouldn't show up in the end.

"Hey, I am glad you didn't have anything planned already," she told him while smiling. She was not really sure how she should act around him, or how to greet him, should they hug, kiss, shake hands, what was appropriate for this dinner, of that she had no idea. So in the end she settled on nothing, and he made no motion for more either. Will pulled out her chair for her so she could sit down.

"You look great," he told her. She smiled at him again, she was pretty sure that her face would soon start to hurt from smiling this much.

"Thank you, so do you. Have you ordered yet?" She asked as he took his seat again.

"No, I have almost just arrived and I wanted to see what you felt like. Would you like red or white wine?" He asked her, making her heart beat a little faster that he hadn't just ordered for her but actually waited to see what she felt like. Peter had been used to ordering for her in the past and it was often he got it wrong what she felt like, but Will, he had waited and that warmed her heart.

"Red, please, unless you prefer white," she answered gently, already knowing he would let her decide, but really she was just happy to be here with him so if he preferred to drink white wine instead she wouldn't mind that either.

"No, red is fine," he answered, making her smile widen a little more, if that was even possible.

Will called the waiter over and asked of a bottle of their 2001 Barolo. And then started to look through the menu, something she followed. She figured they should order first before talking about why they were here, why she had called him now. She was however pulled from her thoughts, by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Oh I am sorry, let me just turn it off," she told Will as she pulled it out of the bag, gave it a quick look and turned it off.

"Maybe you should have answered it, it could be something with your kids," he told her gently, with a soft smile, letting her know it really would have been okay if she answered, letting her know that she really had done the right thing by coming here tonight.

"It was Peter calling for the 5th time since I left, I doubt it had anything to do with the kids. It is more likely another attempt at begging me to come back. If it was the kids, he would not be the only one calling me." Her voice left no doubt, that she really did not want to deal with Peter, and another mess of his.

"Okay, if you are sure. It is just I know how important your children are to you so..." He started to explain, but she just smiled at him again, this one even brighter than the other ones.

"Thank for being so understanding Will, but really it is fine. I want to be here, and I don't want any interruptions, especially not from Peter," she explained.

"Okay, just know that I understand and I don't want you to feel like I am pressuring you," he told her a little shyly.

"You are not. I called you." She reached over and placed her hand on top of his, while smiling at him. "I want to be here, and I want to be here with you."

He turned his hand, lacing their fingers, and she squeezed his hand softly, letting him know she meant every one of her words.

"I am glad, because I want to be here with you. So have you decided what you would like?" He asked not letting go of her hand, not that she minded, holding his hand felt strangely right and perfect.

"The lab-chops, with rosemary potatoes, and vegetables of the season," she told him and he nodded. When the waiter came back over with their wine, Will ordered for both of them, he seemed to have settled on the same as she, making her feel even happier.

When the waiter left again after having poured them both a glass of the red-wine, Will raised his glass at her.

"Here's to..." He started and paused.

"Us," she finished for him, and he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"To us," he repeated, and she smiled.

"To us," she answered softly.

They smiled widely while taking a sip of their wine. As they waited for their dinner they talked about work, Georgetown, but in it turned in to a more personal conversation, about different things, like all what they had both been through over the years when they had not seen each other, Will told Alicia about Baltimore, and his life and mistakes there, and she told him how she had almost wanted to scream at some of those dinner arrangements she had lived in for 13 years, and how she had sometimes liked it, but how fake she had realized it all was the moment she needed someone on her side.

When their dinner arrived they finally let go of each other's hand to be able to eat. They ate while talking, as Alicia asked Will about how he came to work with Diane and Stern, and why he had accepted Stern's job offer in the first place instead of staying in another firm, why he had decided that taking the chance on building a new firm was worth it. He told her all about it, and how he and Diane had been very different and Stern had for many years been the middle way, the third more natural partner that still in many cases voted with Diane, much to Will's annoyance.

She laughed over his stories. They ordered a dessert to share.

"So do you still believe we would have lasted a week?" He asked her.

"Will..." She told him softly, suddenly feeling nervous, with which area their conversation finally seemed to enter in.

"Alicia..." He answered gently, his voice letting her know he wasn't pressuring her, he just wished to know, it was probably something he had been speculating about for the last 16 years.

"I don't know Will. I don't know how things would have gone at that time. But I can't regret the way things did go, because I got Zack and Grace because of it. So I can't give you that, but I can tell you I have realized I can't go back to the way things were with Peter. He is not changing, and I am no longer the same person who was his suburban-hood wife for all of these years," she told him softly, knowing this was the best she could give him.

"What does that mean for us?" He asked her softly.

"It means that I would like to try _this_, as I am happier when I am with you than I have been in a long while. That was why I called you, I realized I didn't care any longer what Peter said or did, I would much rather be in your company," she whispered looking down, blushing a little.

"Okay... I am glad you feel like that, Alicia. I like myself around you, I don't like myself around most people, but You make me want to be better," he answered, making her feel at ease once more, right away.

"It won't be easy Will, you are my boss. I am still married, and I have two children," she explained to him.

"I know, we'll figure everything out Alicia, I'll help you," he calmed her gently.

"Well... maybe I should call Stern up and ask him if I still have a possible job there," she said with a smile, half a joke and half serious, because that would make this a little easier for them.

"He offered you a job?" Will sounded surprised and a little sad.

"He did, I said no, but it might make things easier now," she answered him gently.

"I like working with you and I would miss you," he admitted softly.

"I like my job as well, but you and Diane have not decided between me and Cary yet, and I can't imagine this will make her more likely to choose me," Alicia told him gently.

"Okay, call Stern and see what he says, but I am not firing you Alicia, I know you need the job," he looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

"We'll take one thing at a time, but I like you a lot, and have always liked you," he smiled at her lovingly.

"I like you too Will. I also need time to handle things with Peter and the kids, like getting a divorce, and make Zack and Grace understand why things won't be working out between us. It won't be easy especially since he can't leave the apartment. Like I hate going back right now, because I know he will be there waiting, and he won't let things go easily," she admitted softly.

"Come back to my place then," he offered gently.

"Will, I am not sure I am completely ready to take that step yet." She suddenly felt nervous. Was he really thinking about sex right now? A few weeks ago she had considered sleeping with him when she had returned to his office after kissing him, but now at this point she was not sure she was ready to go there yet.

"I am not talking about sex Alicia," he answered tenderly.

"Oh!" She suddenly felt confused and a bit unsure. If he wasn't talking about sex, then what? This she hadn't expected and it confused her, she could understand it if he wanted sex, but talking about spending a night together and him telling her it wasn't sex that he meant, _that_ meant he was already putting more into it didn't it? Or had the two weeks that had passed changed his mind, so he now saw her as just as frigid as the rest of the state? The poor woman, whose husband preferred paying 3000$ for a ride with a hooker over going home to her. Of course Will could have any girl he wanted, all of those would be more sophisticated, sexual and exotic than she. Of course the weeks that had passed since their kiss had made him realize that too, why wouldn't it? She looked down and away until she felt his hand upon hers, caressing it softly, making her look up again. His eyes were telling her everything she needed to know about his longing and desire for her, but they also told her another story; one about passion and love, one that was defined by if she slept with him now or at all, about a man that had loved her silently for a long time, and didn't want to pressure her, not even now.

"Alicia I want you day and night, I have always wanted you, ever since I first saw you in that white summer dress, with all the pink flowers on," he admitted softly, making her stomach flutter in a thousand butterflies.

"You can still remember what I was wearing?" She asked softly.

"I can, you were the most beautiful girl at the whole party, and right now you are the most beautiful in this room, at least to me, just like you are every day at work," he answered with a soft smile, his eyes twinkling at her.

Alicia blushed at this.

"I do want you Alicia, but I know you are not there yet. So I just want to hold you through the night," he admitted shyly, looking nervous and boyish, like a young boy asking his crush to prom.

"Okay," she whispered. She wanted to stay with him, instead of going home and facing Peter, she knew being in Will's arms through the night would give her the strength she would need the next day to face all of those things she would have to. Will made a motion to the waiter for the check, and paid. He took her hand as they left the restaurant, when they got out he helped her getting her coat on, before pulling her into his arms for a tender, gentle, soft kiss, a promise of their future together. She smiled up at him.

"We'll make it work!" He promised her, before giving her another kiss.

"We will," Alicia agreed, her heart filled with happiness and joy.

_Here's to us_

_Here's to all that we kissed_  
_And to all that we missed_  
_To the biggest mistakes_  
_That we just wouldn't trade_

_Here's to us breaking up_  
_Without us breaking down_  
_To whatever's coming our way_

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times that we messed up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_  
_Cause the past few days have gone too fast_  
_So let's give 'em hell_  
_Wish everybody will_  
_Here's to us_

* * *

_So let me know the thoughts please!_


	4. 310: My Heart Will Go On

_Thanks for the review for these little stories... this one is posted today for my friend Aleisha, to cheer her up after reading my latest updates of Every Road and Against All Odds... Hope it makes you smile dear._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Good Wife, or I don't own the song My Heart Will Go On._

* * *

**3.10: My Heart Will Go On**

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you, go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

Alicia was standing in Grace's room looking at the picture of the two of them, trying not to let the tears fall.  
How could she have missed all of those calls? And where could Grace be? She heard the keys in the door and hurried out hoping against everything that it would be Grace. Instead it was Zach, and to her surprise Will was with him. Zach went to hug her right away and she met Will's gaze over his shoulder.

"Mom, it will be alright, I am sure she is okay." Zach told her gently as he hugged her.

"Oh Zach..." Alicia's voice was on the edge of breaking. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep the tears at bay.

"Mom, it is fine. Kalinda traced her cell-phone and went looking for her. Will drove me home, saying he didn't want to risk me getting into an accident, on top of everything." Her son tried to calm her down a little.

Alicia pulled back from Zack for a moment, looking in his eyes for a few seconds, before looking over at Will again.

"You can hug him, or whatever, it won't shock me... I'll just go to my room and wait a little while you two talk..." Zach said before walking into his room. The moment he left Will stepped forward and caught a now almost crumbling Alicia in his arms. He held her close, hands rubbing up and down her back, as she was shaking with tears and fear in his arms, finally not able to keep the emotions at bay.

"Shhh... Alicia. Zach is right, everything will be alright. I saw Kalinda leave the office to go looking for her. Zach said she had an idea on how to do it, and he had given her Grace's number, so she could trace her phone. She will find her and bring her home to you, don't worry, love." He told her as he rubbed her back and hugged her into his chest.

"Oh Will, I missed all of her calls... and she left with a man... I had no idea what was going on with her. I am so scared." She admitted, her voice thick with tears.

"I know, I know. It'll be alright, I got you, Baby." the endearment slipping out between his lips as easy as he had called her love only seconds before. He had never used such words to her before, and he wasn't sure if she would be angry about it later, but right now she didn't seem to mind or at least it didn't register with her.

"It is my fault Will... things are so complicated at the moment and there is so much going on... I haven't noticed what was going on with my own children. I am a horrible mother." She mumbled into his shirt, her shoulders still shaking.

"That is a lie Alicia. You are an amazing mother, and you love your children so much, and they love you too. At least I know Zach does. He told me in the car." He told her softly, still caressing her back.

"Thank you for driving him home." She mumbled, and there was no doubt she meant it.

"Hey now. I could not risk him getting into an accident, because I know what that would do to you." He answered her gently, hugging her a little tighter, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms despite the tense situation.

She pressed her face even closer into his shoulder as he held her even tighter.

"Why are you still here then, Will?" She whispered, confused, scared and sad.

"Because I want to be here for you, Alicia." He admitted softly.

"I am not sure I can do this anymore Will. Look where it has taken me at the moment. My daughter is missing, and I did not notice what was going on with her." Alicia admitted finally, and Will's heart started to clench, this couldn't happen, he couldn't let her go now. Not when he had finally in this moment realized he wanted it all with her and he could do it all with her if she let him.

"Alicia... Don't do this. I want to be here for you, even for these kinds of things, the bad ones, just like I want to be here for the good ones, like when Grace comes home, because she will come home." He told her, his voice leaving no doubt that he meant it.

"Will..." She started to say, but he interrupted her.

"No, let me finish Alicia. Please." He felt her nod her head softly.

"I know you are scared right now. I know you feel this is your fault, but it is not. It's horrible and bad, but it is not your fault. It is no one's fault, neither yours nor Grace's. If it is anyone's fault it is the guy she got into a car with. I know you want to end things right now. You are thinking it will make things better, but it won't. Can you honestly say it will make you happier? Make you feel like you have more time and think things are less confusing?" He asked her before he continued without giving her a chance to answer.

"Alicia, I want to be a real part of your life, I want to be there for all of those meetings you talked about once. For every parents teacher conference, every school play or sports game of your children. I want to be there with you if you'll let me! I don't want to take you away from them. I want to get to know them, because I am sure they are both amazing, how could they not be with you as their mother." He told her making her look up at him, her eyes already growing huge as he continued once more:

"Alicia, I love you and I have and will always love you. I want the real thing with you. I don't want stolen moments in hotel rooms anymore. I want to know your kids and your life. I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy." He finally admitted what he now knew he should have told her long ago, probably 17 years ago.

"Will... I... how... you love me?" She whispered, her voice almost not believing his words, how could Will Gardner love someone like her after all.

" I do, always have and always will." He answered not leaving any doubt it was the truth.

"You would really want to be there for everything?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper now.

"I am here now aren't I? Yes Alicia, I want to be there for everything. I know they might not like me at the moment, but I will like them. And I will be there, if you'll let me." He admitted, looking down a bit nervous, clearly fearing a rejection after bearing his heart once and for all to the woman he loved and had always loved.

"It is so confusing Will. I feel like what has been going on between us is what has made me miss things around here." She admitted, her voice shaking, and unsteady.

"Alicia, do you talk with Zach and Grace every day?" He asked her, knowing right now he needed to make a case, and probably the most important in his whole career because this time it was his heart and a chance of a lifetime with the only woman that could ever make him whole and bring him true happiness that was on line.

"I do." She admitted, and looked like she would add something, but he didn't let her.

"And Zach, he comes around at the office to see you. You call them every night if they are with Peter. You always call them back right away when you see you have missed a call from one of them. Zach doesn't blame you for having your own life as well, and I am sure Grace feels the same way. You won't be making them happier or help them out more by giving up your own personal life. It is about making these things fit together, making the two lives become one and not keeping it apart. Please let me be a part of your whole life, I'll do anything to make things as easy for you as possible." He begged her softly, his eyes pleading with her, begging for the chance to make this real.

"Will... I..." She tried to object, but didn't get to finish once more.

"Mom, Will is right. You won't know more about what is going on with me or Grace, by not having your own life. It is alright if you want to be with Will. I have honestly liked seeing you happy again and so has Grace though she might deny it. Just don't hide it. That is what we have thought was confusing, strange and stressing. Just be honest with us. You like Will, it is fine with me, and I am sure Grace will feel the same when she had gotten used to the thought, which she is already getting closer to." Zach, told them.

He had come back into the room and had been listening to some of what Will said to his mother, and he was actually rather happy about it, since Will seemed to really like his mother and care about her and her wellbeing.

"Zach..." Alicia started to say.

"No, Mom, we want you to be happy and it seems like Will is making you happy. Something that is a lot nicer than when you were gone all the time while Dad lived here, because you didn't know how to be around him, so you were just never really home. Now you actually seem to be here when we are not at Dad's place, and if you start to bring Will over here instead of going off to meeting him while hiding the truth, you will be here even more and you will still be happy. So don't break up for us. It will just make you sad, and we really do like to see you smile as you have these last few months." Zach continued, giving her a soft smile and glancing quickly over at Will.

"Thank you Zach." Alicia looked at Zach, and then back at Will.

"Okay." She finally whispered looking at Will.

"I love you Alicia. I want this. I don't want to lose you again." He told her his hand already cupping her cheek once more

"I don't want to lose you either." She finally admitted. She had barely spoken those words before he pulled her into another hug. "I think I might love you too." She whispered against his shoulder, making him feel like his heart was exploding in happiness.

They were still hugging when there was another knock on the door. Zach walked over and opened the door to see his father. Peter looked worried but the moment he saw Will some of his worry faded into fury of seeing Will there in tight embrace with Alicia. They pulled apart when they heard Peter's voice.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was harsh and Will was already stiffening up, and Alicia knew he would protect her if needed and that would only make it all worse.

"Peter..." Will answered but he didn't get any further.

"Will, let me. I think Peter and I need to talk." Alicia interrupted them.

"Alicia..." Will looked at her clearly uncomfortable with that thought.

"No, Will, Mom is right... Come on. You said in the car you liked basketball, I have something to show you." Zach interrupted the three adults. Will gave Alicia another glance and waited until she nodded and motioned for him to go with her son, before he followed Zach into his room. As he walked away he heard Peter asking what he was doing there and Alicia telling him that Will had taken Zach home, and was there for her. He didn't hear more as Zach had closed the door to his room.

"I did not think it was smart if you and Dad got into a fight at the moment." Zach explained.

"You are probably right, thank you. Also thanks for the vote of confidence out there before." Will added and smiled hesitatingly to the youngster.

"No problem. You really like her don't you?" Zach asked him his voice serious.

"Your mother, Yeah I do!" Will answered.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Zach looked him in the eyes, and Will was again shocked over how perceptive Alicia's children seemed to be, at least her son.

Will looked at him before deciding to be honest with him, it was the least he could do after how Zach had just acted out there, probably half saving his relationship with Alicia. Plus the kid had asked them to be honest only ten minutes earlier.

"Ever since we went to law school. She is the only woman I have ever loved." Will looked down a bit unsure if he had done the right thing.

"Okay... Just don't hurt her okay. if you do..." Zach looked just as unsure, but at the same time quite impressed.

"I won't. I will do anything for her, and I will never hurt her intentionally." Will looked Zach in the eyes, seeing an impressive understanding shining in the young man's brown eyes.

"Okay." He answered Will, with a quick nod.

"You really are accepting of all of this." Will commented, still surprised over that part, it was more than he had ever dared hoping for the acceptance he got from Alicia's son. If only it would go as well with her daughter.

"As I said, you make her happy, she is smiling a lot more than she used to. Plus I know Dad cheated on her with someone else than the hookers." Zach admitted, and for the first time Will saw real and true sadness in the brown eyes looking at him.

Will's eyes went wide, this was something he hadn't known.

"She hadn't told you that, had she?" Zach asked him suddenly looking a bit guilty, over being the one having to tell Will that piece of information.

"No, I did not know that." Will admitted with a sigh, wishing he had known, so he could have supported her even better. His thoughts were also already running trying to figure out who it could have been.

"Don't worry she hadn't told Owen either, or Grace and me, I only learned it from Dad. Just don't do that to her, okay?" Zach asked him, almost begged him. And Will saw a quality he really appreciated in the young man, it wasn't just Alicia looking after and being protective of her children, they were the same with her. At least her son was.

"I won't ever cheat on your mother Zack. She is all I have ever wanted, all I have ever needed. I won't mess that up." Will told him, leaving no doubt it was the truth.

"Okay. So that car, do you think I could maybe drive it one day?" Zach asked hopefully and Will almost laughed. Of course a young man like Zach would be interested in his sleek sports car he had driven that day.

"Sure." Will nodded at him, glad they seemed to have at least one thing to bond over. At the same time Alicia opened the door.

"Zach, your father is going to stay for a little while, he is in the living-room." She told her son, clearly asking him if he would mind going in there.

"Okay, I'll go in there." He answered, having understood her hint completely, he gave her a smile as he left the room.

Alicia took Will's hand and pulled him from Zack's room and down to hers.

"So everything alright?" Will asked her, hoping she would tell him what happened in there during her talk with Peter. Also he mostly hoped that whatever happened hadn't changed her mind on them, because he knew it was a possibility.

"Yeah, Peter is waiting around for Grace to return." She told him.

"Okay." He agreed, he understood that, he wouldn't really have expected anything else. After all Peter was still Grace's father.

"I asked him for a divorce. He got angry. We talked and argued, in the end he agreed." Will held out his arms to her, and she hugged him again, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Peter is going to take Zack and Grace when the she comes back for tonight. I will talk to her about us tomorrow. Just like I will talk to her about the divorce. I thought that was for the best." Alicia whispered into his neck, her breath hot against his skin.

"Okay, do you want me to leave?" He asked her, not that he wanted to, but he would do so if it made it easier for her.

"No, stay. Please." She mumbled against him.

"Okay." He accepted. They kept hugging until they heard the front door open and Zack calling out to her. Alicia looked up at Will, and he nodded at her.

"Go. Alicia I'll stay here." He offered.

Alicia nodded and walk out of the room. The moment she saw Grace she ran over to her hugging her daughter close, before letting Grace go so she could hug Peter.

Will was sitting on her bed reading over something on her iPad, when she came back into the room 45 minutes later. Peter had taken Zack and Grace back to his place after they had had a long talk with Grace about what she had done. Alicia smiled when she saw Will in deep thoughts over whatever he was reading.

"What are you reading?" She asked sitting down beside him on the bed, curious over what held his attention.

"Just the news. Everything alright?" He locked the tablet and placed it on the bedside table.

"Yeah, Grace had gone to get baptized." Alicia answered, for the first time on the edge of laughter over how absurd the whole thing actually was.

"Baptized?" Will asked her, confused.

"Yes. We had a long talk to her about it, and leaving without telling us. I am sorry you had to wait in here." Alicia told him, a part of her wished Grace had already known about them so he could have been there with her. The thought of Will beside her to those talks would have scared her to death yesterday but now they made her smile.

"It's alright. I don't think tonight would have been the right time to tell her." He answered, as he reached up to caress her cheek.

"Thank you for being so understanding. Oh by the way, Zach told me to tell you goodbye, he wanted to come in here, but I thought it best he didn't. It might have made Grace suspicious." Alicia explained leaning into his hand, enjoying his soft touch.

"You are welcome Alicia. I am glad your son doesn't seem to hate me." He smiled, and he really was glad about that.

"No, he seems like it is alright with him." Alicia answered, returning his smile.

"Yeah he told me not to hurt you, but as long as I didn't he would be alright with us." Will answered as he let his arm slide down and around her shoulder pulling her into his side.

"Will, do you really love me?" Alicia asked softly as she looked up at him.

"I do, so much." He admitted while brushing a kiss against her forehead.

"Thank you. And thank you for coming over, and for not letting me give up on this." She whispered softly, making his heart ache a little just of the thought.

"I could not lose you Alicia. Not after finally having you." He told her, making sure she knew at least a little of how deep his feelings for her ran.

"Can you just hold me for a little while?" She asked gently.

"I can, as long as you like." He answered, pulling her even closer into him as he laid back on her bed pulling her with him.

"What about forever?" She whispered softly, making his heart flutter in happiness.

"Forever seems pretty good to me. Everything will be alright Alicia." He told her, his voice tender and lovingly.

"I know." She looked up at him, and reached up to give him a light kiss on the lips. Afterwards he pulled her closer again, holding her just as he had promised.

Tomorrow she would talk with Grace about the divorce and about Will, but right now she just wanted to lay here in Will's arms.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold you  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_


	5. 223&301: The Power Of Love

_Sorry about the wrong upload here you go with the real one!_

_Another repost... decided to post it so my friend Aleisha has something great to wake up to. A huge thank you to Steffi for betaing this for me. _

_and warning this one is M-rated if not your style... it is after all AW+ Presidential Suit!_

_I don't own the good wife! or the song.  
_

* * *

_The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body_  
_And feel each move you make_  
_Your voice is warm and tender_  
_A love that I could not forsake_

_Cause I'm your lady_  
_And you are my man_  
_Whenever you reach for me_  
_I'll do all that I can_

**301: The Power of Love**

Alicia heard the door fell shut behind them after Will followed her into the room. She was nervous, this was not her type of thing. She had never taken a hotel room with someone to have sex before. She had never been someone to sleep around, and she had not had sex now in close to a year, not after that time when Peter had surprised her in the bathroom. Even though they had shared a bed after that, they had not had sex, they had slept together in the literary sense. She was pretty sure it had more to do with her holding back than with Peter, who had seemed to want more, but she had not.

After all how could she have sex with Peter when she more than once had sex dreams about Will even though she was lying beside her husband. When she had woken up panting after one of those she had been rather happy that Peter was a heavy sleeper, who never seemed to even notice it. He being a heavy sleeper had also lowered the pressure on her, as she had been able to first slip into bed when he was already sleeping a lot of the times, and the few where they had actually gone to bed at the same time, they had just talked.

Being in this room with Will made her nervous, she could not believe that he had been willing to pay all this money just to spent a night with her, because though they said an hour, it was understood that it would probably mean a night. But still he had paid more on this hotel room, than Peter most likely had for two times with his hooker. She knew she wanted Will, that was not the problem, she had wanted him for a long time. Just like her client Stephanie Engler had spoken of, though she had not admitted to understand the woman, she had been right. Alicia had someone she thought of that way: _Will_. So the wanting was not the problem, and if she had ever doubted that, she would never do it again after the heated kisses they had shared on the way up in the elevator. She knew he had almost taken her right there, so she was also pretty sure he wanted her just as much, so it really was not that.

It was all the other stuff, the complicated stuff, would they even be able to look at each other in the morning or would all be awkward between them now, if so how would they be able to continue working together?

She felt his hand on her shoulder, lightly caressing her through the layers of clothes. She let him slip off her jacket without saying anything. He was still standing behind her, with both of his hands on her shoulders now.

"Alicia..." He whispered.

His voice was so soft, and there was no doubt in her that he was asking her if she was sure. She turned to look at him. His eyes were burning with desire for her, but they also held an edge of hesitation, she knew he would stop if she asked him to and they would not go any further if she was not sure. That fact that he was willing to do that for her, even though they already were in the hotel-room he had paid a small fortune for, made her sure. She was the one reaching for him and kissing him this time, when he had been the one kissing her in the elevator. Their lips met and mouths opened for their tongues to mate with each other. His hands left her shoulders, and he pulled her closer with on hand on her waist, the other in her hair angling her head to get a better access to her mouth. She moaned into the kiss. Her fingers intertwining themselves in his hair, but at one point letting go to run down his shoulders so she could slip his jacket off as well. After that things quickened up. She pulled at his tie, trying to get it off, and she felt him pulling at her zipper in the back of her dress. She got the tie off and went after his shirt buttons. As she started to make quick work on them she felt him lower the zipper of her dress. She felt how her dress was getting loosened and let go of her hold on him long enough to let her arms slip out of the dress, and push it completely off, feeling it pool around her feet. She felt Will moan into the kiss clearly appreciating what he saw. She however went back to work on his shirt buttons, something she felt was taking way too long. She was getting rather frustrated and started to just pull on them, having every intention of just ripping the shirt off him. He broke the kiss, panting deeply just like herself.

"Alicia calm down... we need to leave the room again." he whispered against her chin.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She was getting annoyed.

"Just that we should probably not completely destroy our clothes." he laughed at her softly.

"Oh." He smiled at her and pulled her back into another kiss. He helped her with getting the shirt buttons open and the shirt off. She shivered in pleasure when she felt his bare chest under her hands. Her arms wrapped around his neck again, so she could press completely up against him. They both sighed in pleasure when their skin met. She felt his hand find the claps of the bra and open it. She once again let go of him long enough to slip it off. The moment it was off she was back in his arms. The feeling of his hard chest pressed against her tender breasts was amazing, and she was more sure than ever that she wanted more, more of this, more of him. She started to open his pants to get them off him. But he stopped her. Instead he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom where he carefully placed her on the bed before he stepped away. He then took off his shoes, socks and parts, before joining her on the bed. He covered her body with his own. She smiled into the kiss he gave her, they fitted completely, it was like they were made for each other, his every curve and hollow had a counter point of hers. She felt him letting one hand wander down her body and softly touching her between her legs, where she wanted him the most. She moaned in pleasure as she felt his fingers lightly brush over her most sensitive areas, through the lace of her panties, panties which was already soaked through.

He broke the kiss, and instead let his lips wander down her neck, to the deep hollow where her neck met her shoulder, before going even lower until he reached her breasts, which he then started to place soft open mouthed kisses on. His tongue teased her nipple before he sucked it into his mouth, something which made Alicia arch up against him, while at the same time pressing more against his hand between her legs. He spent some time pleasuring one breast before paying equal attention to her other. She felt him starting to slip off her panties and raised her hips to make it easier for him. He pulled away from her, making her groan due to the loss of contact, long enough to slip them completely off her. He then returned on top of her giving her another kiss on the lips. He started to work his way down her body once again, however the moment she realized his intention she stopped him.

"No, Will. Not like that." She whispered softly, a part of her wanted to give into his ministrations of pleasure to her body.

"Alicia." His voice was like a soft caress to her soul.

"No, I need you inside me... it's been so long." She whispered, letting him know in her own way that she hadn't been with Peter in forever though he might think so. Letting him know he wasn't a rebound for her, after all how could a rebound feel like you had finally found the home for your heart and soul.

"But I want to do that for you, I want to give you pleasure." He told her softly, and she could read in his eyes that he meant it.

"I know, but not right now. Please Will, I need you inside me." she answered, and she meant it. She needed to feel that connection with him finally, so many years apart, the last two years working in close proximity to him and dreaming of him. It had all lead to this. The stolen kiss with him last year. Almost stealing a date with him last year, one she regretted now not going on, if she had known what she knew now she would have gone.

A thought of what would have happened had he been there as she came back to his office after kissing him, another thought of what they would have been now had Peter not stopped her from their date last year quickly passed through her mind. But she pushed them both away like the wonder of what could have been had she taken the phone calls from him herself at Peter's press conference last year. She shouldn't speculate of all of that now, after all they were together now finally, nothing stopping them this time.

He looked deep in to her eyes to be sure she meant it, that it wasn't an excuse of hers. When he saw that she did, he gave her another kiss before leaving her alone on the bed once again. Okay this was not what she had planned when she said she did not want him to give her oral pleasure right now. However her confusing quickly turned to adoration for him, when he came back to her now butt naked and holding a couple of condoms packages. Okay most would think that was weird, but she thought it was adorable and sweet off him. He was not presuming that protection was her responsibility (Peter had done that their first time together), but Will was different, he was looking out for her. He laid down beside her on the bed and reached over and kissed her on the lips once again.

"Are you sure about this Alicia?" He asked her. As an answer she smiled at him and took one of the condom packages her had brought with him and ripped it open. She helped him get it on, before letting him roll her on to her back, spreading her legs to accommodate him better.

She felt him carefully enter her, one inch at a time, letting her get used to him stretching her. When he was buried completely within her, they both moaned in pleasure.

He waited a moment before moving, and just placed light kisses all over her face. She shifted her hips a little to create a better angle. He gave her another long kiss on the lips before he started to move in long unhurried strokes in and out. With each thrust, she clenched around him, and pulled him tighter against her. Their pace was slow and unhurried, but when she wrapped her legs around him to get him closer, he pushed into her a little harder, and the new angle had him hitting her g-spot, made her cry out his name in pleasure. Their thrust grew quicker and harder. He slid deeper into her body, and kept hitting that spot with each new thrust. She felt so good around him and he knew he would not be able to last much longer, but he would not let himself go before her, so he slid his hand between them and brushed his fingers over her sex. This made Alicia fall over the edge, and she came apart in his arms calling out his name, and he finally let himself go.

Will had collapsed on top of her in the aftermaths of their lovemaking, he tried to move off her so he was not crushing her, but she held on to him.

"No, don't move please."She moaned softly as she wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"I'm crushing you." he whispered as he kissed her cheek softly.

"No, it feels good." she whispered. Will placed a gentle kiss on her lips and brushed strands of sweaty hair from her face. He then pulled out of her. He got up and tossed the condom away, as he came back in he brought a glass of water with him, which he handed her. She sat up and took a sip of it.

"How did you know I would like some?" She asked him, holding up the glass.

"Because I know you." He smiled at her, and laid down beside her. When she had drunken the rest of the water they both crawled down under the blankets of the bed. Will pulled her in to his arms, and buried his face within her hair. It did not take long before they both fell asleep.

Through the night they made love a couple of times more when each of them woke. Each time more and more passionately. It was like now that they were finally allowed to touch and caress each other they couldn't stop doing so.

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
Cause I am always by your side_

_Cause I'm your lady_  
_And you are my man_  
_Whenever you reach for me_  
_I'll do all that I can._

When the morning sun shone through the window Alicia was laying sprawled across his chest, drawing light teasing circles on the planes of his torso. He opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hey yourself." He reached up and pulled her down for another tender kiss. A kiss that ended up with him rolling her onto her back once more and gently sliding into her filling her completely once more, and soon after crying out in pleasure. Afterwards he lay beside her.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered against her hair.

"Thank you, so are you." She told him as she looked up at him, her eyes speaking the truth that behind those words there were more meaning that just physical beauty. That he was beautiful to her in every way possible.

"Would like me to order breakfast?" he asked after he had reached in and given her yet another soft kiss.

"I can't stay much longer Will, I need to get home and change and I have an appointment with my hairdresser." She told him, sad that she couldn't stay the rest or the morning or even better the rest of the day lying in bed with him.

"Can't you cancel it?" He asked, his voice half pleading. If he begged her she would probably end up doing that, she was already half tempted to do it.

"No, I have already done that a couple of times lately. I need to go Will." She answered looking away, it wasn't only the hairdresser it was also the need to leave the hotel before the streets got too busy, and the risk of being seen grew stronger.

He nodded, he understood. The night was over, and the next day had come. Though it was only 7 in the morning. He watched her get up from the bed and look for her panties, and then walk in to the main area of the suite, for the rest of her clothes. When she came back into the bedroom, she was completely dressed. She tossed the phone at him.

"Here in case you still plan on ordering breakfast when I leave." She walked over to him and lowed herself on the bed beside him, and kissed him goodbye.

"You are sure you can't stay?" He asked when she ended the kiss. She shook her head at him.

"I can't. I'll see you later at work?" She asked him a bit hesitating. He nodded in agreement, and she smiled at him and got up and left the bedroom. He heard the door to the suite being opened and closed and knew she had left.

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

Will laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes, thinking about what had happened between them, and how much the last few days had changed things. A few days ago he had been dating Tammy, and been quite happy with that, he had even planed on asking her to not go to London, however the whole glove thing happened. And now he had spent a night making love to Alicia, the one woman he had always loved, in a hotel-room. He knew they would need to talk about what would happen between them now. He knew she was separated from Peter, but he didn't know if she intended to divorce him. He also didn't know if she saw this night as a onetime thing between them, sure he had offered her one hour, with the underlying meaning of one night, but he also knew that one night would never be enough for him, he would always want more of her, more time with her, so though the night they had just spent had been amazing he wanted more. He just did not know if she felt the same.

_The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away_

Alicia left the room and went downstairs, walking over the street to the courtroom parking lot, where she got her car and drove home. There was no one else at home, the kids had been with Peter last night. Something she was rather happy about, as it meant where was no one there asking her where she had been all night. She made some coffee and drank a cup before hurry to get a shower and get dressed before she had to be at her hair appointment.

When she was sitting in the chair at the hairdresser, she finally had time to think about last night. It had been amazing, probably the best sex she had ever had, but it was more than that, it was how he had taken care of her like getting her the water after their first time, or how he had been the one thinking about protection, how he had spent almost an hour giving her pleasure at a point during the night.

She knew they would need to talk about what had happened, and what it would mean. She had no idea what it would mean for the two of them. She was legally still married, and she had two children, and he was her boss. However a part of her hoped last night wasn't a onetime thing. She really did want more of whatever it had been, because whatever it was, it made her happier than she had been in a long time, which was a new feeling to her. So when the hairdresser asked her how much she wanted off, she told her she wanted a completely new style. Because this was a new day, a day where she was finally feeling happy, and Will Gardner had a lot to do with that.

_Cause I'm your lady And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_


	6. 304: Sorry for love

_Okay my muse is a playful little thing and decided she was in one-shot mood instead of chapter things. But I learned my lesson, always keep muse happy and do what she asks for, so here it is._

_I don't own the good wife. Or the Song Sorry for Love  
_

* * *

**304: But I Am Not Sorry for Love**

_Forgive me for the things_  
_That I never said to you_  
_Forgive me for not knowing_  
_The right words to say, to prove_  
_That I will always be_  
_Devoted to you and me_  
_And if you can't feel that in my love_  
_Then Im sorry for not giving you enough_

_But Im not sorry for my love_  
_Im not sorry for my touch_  
_The way it made your hands_  
_Tremble and my heart rush_

_I would do it all again_  
_Wouldnt take back a thing, no_  
_Cause with you Ive lived_  
_A thousand lives in one_  
_And I could never be_  
_I could never be_  
_Sorry for love_

* * *

She heard the knock on the door and shouted for Grace to go open, thinking it might be Neesa or her tutor coming over - though it was a bit too close to dinner time for that. She had started to dry her hands off, thinking it might be Diane coming over again. In the past it might also have been Kalinda about a case, and in the principle it still could. Or maybe Owen? No, she would have heard his voice and seen him by now if it was him. A shot of panic ran through her at the thought of it being her mother instead. But that couldn't be for all she knew her mother was on some world cruise, something she had spent the last year doing, calling once every other month.

"Mom it is for you..." Grace voice sounded. And Alicia sighed. She had almost figured out by now it would be that, she ran a hand through her hair and dried her hands once more, walking out of the kitchen and to the hallway. Her daughter was still standing at the door, and as she got closer Grace turned to her with suspicious eyes. Alicia sighed, this probably meant it was work related, and that was when she paled a little. Will was standing on the other side of the door. Will. Here, while her kids were at home. Even the words had her stomach clench in fear, and even more seeing as her daughter was the one that had opened the door. Her daughter whose eyes were squinting at her, making her feel like sinking into a mouse hole.

"Grace, will you please go and keep an eye on the sauce. And the water. If I am not back in two minutes, put the pasta in the water, please," Alicia asked Grace, who nodded slowly and glanced from Will to her, before moving away and toward the kitchen. Alicia moved closer to the door, her heart throbbing loudly in her chest, while thoughts passed through her mind fast. _Why was he there? Why had he come here now? Was it work or something else? _She gave him a hesitatingly smile, one he returned. She stepped out of the door, their bodies almost brushing and she felt a sudden rush of desire for him, to hug him, to kiss him. Those things that hadn't been an option earlier in the office when they talked. Those things she had admitted she honestly missed these last days while he had been gone. Actually she more than missed them, she longed for them, was starving for them. She hadn't lied when she said she sort of missed him too. She really had missed him. She closed the door behind her making sure there wouldn't be any innocent ears trying to listen in on what was said. After all, she knew both her kids had a curious side, though Grace more than Zach.

She turned to face him, resting herself against the wall. In other cases she would have allowed someone like Diane into the apartment, the dining room, but she didn't know what Will would talk to her about and it made it dangerous. And taking him to her bedroom where she could close the door would be even more dangerous, as with the days apart she was pretty sure they couldn't keep their hands to themselves especially with a bed close at hand.

"Is it work?" she asked hesitatingly, considering if he was offended she didn't invite him in. But when she saw how he shook his head, she knew she had done the right thing.

"No... it's just... I know you have the kids here tonight... I know I shouldn't have come... I just... I needed to see you... talk with you about something..." He seemed nervous and unsure, and she reached out her hand catching his and squeezing it, hoping to calm him a little. He held her hand in his and squeezed back, but not letting it go after.

"What is wrong Will? You are worrying me..." She admitted, while more than one scenario of what he might tell her right now ran through her head. Especially a few unpleasant ones regarding Celeste, who she fully well knew was the one he had spent the last few days with. But she pushed them away. Will didn't want Celeste, and she hadn't been worried the weekend they spent in the hotel and she saw their interaction, why should she start now?

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair clearly frustrated with something, and then he stared at her for a second before he let go of her hand and cupped her face between both of his. He kissed her hard, and passionately, making her moan. She had already started to wonder about the likelihood of getting away with sex out here in the hallway when he broke it off. She opened her eyes again, eyes that had fluttered shut the moment he kissed her. She stared into his through her heavy dark lashes. His eyes were tender and frustrated all at the same time. Something she hadn't know was possible until now.

"I love you," he whispered the next second, making her gasp confused and shocked. She thought they had settled on not talking about it. Settled on not talking about whatever this was, not talking about what he had said by accident. Settled on this being no fuss no muss. Not talking about him not wanting anyone else. And yet here he was, repeating those words she was not prepared to hear, not prepared to face. Or at least not prepared to face the meaning and consequences of. And she had just as little idea what to say or do now as she had yesterday when he had first spoken them. Except back then, she had been able to convince herself it really was automatically and didn't have the meaning. The way he had said it now left her in no doubt that he meant them, there was no accident here.

"Will..." She whispered softly knowing she had to say something, anything really. But Will was already drawing back, he looked sad and hurt. And she reached out touching his arm. Hating how he was hurting right there.

"It's okay Alicia... I just... it wasn't an accident yesterday... well it was but it was one I meant. Alicia I am in love with you... I hate the no fuss no muss rule. I can't do it... I missed you so much these last few days. I got an offer from Celeste I would probably have considered taking a few years ago and probably would have accepted. But I couldn't even focus on it because..." He shook his head but she knew what he was about to say, and she was already hurting him, so she wouldn't force him to say it.

"Because of me..." She whispered softly and he nodded slowly.

"Yeahhh... Alicia I know you don't want more... I know you have kids... and a complicated life... I know you have to go into dinner in a few minutes and I know you don't feel like that about me... but I can't not say it any more. Every moment I spend with you makes me want to tell you it more. And I can't risk another chance passing through my hands, there have already been too many missed opportunities and I don't want another," he told her with a sigh and she nodded slowly. Her stomach was clenching more with each word he said.

"I will go now... give you time to think... I know you will need it..." He sighed slowly, though his eyes told another story. One of a man that had hoped the woman he had just bared his heart to returned all his feelings, and it shocked her and made her stumble back a little. Even more when she realized how little she really wanted him to leave. She wished he would stay and she knew her words could make him. But she wasn't sure if she could go there. Not yet at least. She didn't get to answer or finish the thought though, as the door of her apartment was pulled open. Grace was standing there, actually both of her kids. Alicia blinked for a few seconds, trying to come up with something to say, but Will was faster than her.

"I am sorry for stealing your mother away... just needed to ask her about something on a case. I was just about to leave..." He answered both the kids' questioning looks, and Alicia felt like her heart was screaming at her to do something, anything really.

"You are not staying for dinner?" Grace asked a bit cautiously, her eyes flickering between the two adults.

"We already put an extra plate on the table," Zach hurried to add. Alicia stared in shock at both her kids, as she tried to make sense of what they were offering her. They both gave her hesitatingly smiles.

"We figured you might have invited him over for dinner..." Zach answered, though she could read on his face he knew it wasn't the case, but he was trying to help her and apparently so was her daughter.

"No... I was here for work and I am about to leave... like I said I am sorry," Will told them and started to leave.

"No... they are right... please stay... for dinner..." Alicia finally managed to find her voice and say at least part of what her heart was screaming at her to say. She took in how his eyes flickered between her and her kids. Eyes that suddenly looked a little less sad. He finally met hers and she knew he was trying to read if she was serious or not. So she gave him a soft smile. She couldn't give him all she knew he wanted yet, but maybe, just maybe, she could give him a bit more than she had thought, and the rest would follow with time. She held her hand out for him to take. She had apparently had smarter kids than she would have thought as none of them seemed shocked over the gesture and instead just stepped back into the apartment while Grace asked if she wanted her to grab the food.

She squeezed Will's hand a little tighter, as she dragged him with her into her life. The part of it she had tried to keep him out of. She looked up at him hoping her eyes told him what she couldn't yet. Hoping he understood that, though speaking about love was too soon for her, she didn't really want anyone else either and she wanted him close. His tender smile and as he reached up and touched her cheek gently told her he had understood every word and it was enough for now, that making their crazy world fit would have to be taken like a marathon, not a race.

* * *

_Please let me know your thoughts ;-)_


	7. 201: A New Day Has Come!

_Posted for my dear friend Aleisha enjoy my girl! you make my day better!_

_I don't own the good wife or the song A New Day Gas Come by Celine Dion. _

* * *

**201: A New Day Has Come**

_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on, and don't shed a tear  
Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you_

_Hush, now_  
_I see a light in the sky, oh,_  
_It's almost blinding me_  
_I can't believe_  
_I've been touched by an angel with love_  
_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
_Let it feel my soul and drown my fears_  
_Let it shatter the walls for a new new sun..._  
_A new day has come_

Alicia was a mix of emotions, everything from shock, happiness, fear and excitement, but most of all was she speechless as she pushed the button to listen to Will's voice-mail once more. With voice mail she meant the second one he had left. Once again she heard him speak those words, she had been pretty sure he would never tell her, especially after hearing the first message he had left her.

After hearing that she had almost not bothered listing to the second one - after all what more could he have to say to her so soon after? She glanced over at Peter and saw him speak with yet another journalist. He looked back at her and made a motion for her to come over, however she shook her head, not interested in playing a pawn in his political game anymore right now.

She had already supported him on the podium, standing up there, making everyone believe that she had forgiven him for his past actions and that they were a stable unit, a loving married couple once more. In reality she didn't care about it any longer, any of it. When it came to Peter, she more or less felt numb. In a way she guessed that would mean that she had forgiven him, at least she was not furious any more. On the other hand, how could it really mean that she had forgiven him, when it also meant that she no longer cared what he did or didn't do. She did not mind him running, she just wanted nothing to do with it, wanted no part in it. No, that was not the whole truth. The whole truth was she didn't really want anything to do with him anymore.

She needed to see Will. She needed to talk with him to see if he had meant what he said, if he really was serious about her and them, and if he was, what that would mean for the two of them in the long run.

She gave Peter another glance, he was focusing once again on campaigning it seemed, not giving her and her lack of enthusiasm another thought. Jackie had the children for the night, so there was nothing keeping her from leaving right now. She looked around once more to be sure no one noticed her slipping away. She caught Eli's gaze and he didn't look happy. She wasn't completely sure why, but she had and inkling he might have listened to her voice-mails before giving her the phone back. But she didn't care, at least he might already be thinking of a plan to handle a likely divorce. She was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked her.

"Yes, a case came up and I need to go back in to work." She lied smoothly, if he knew the truth - fine, she didn't care. But she wasn't about to tell him.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? Peter needs you." He pointed out to her, though she could read in his eyes he had already figured her out. She shook her head at him slowly, no reason to lie or make up stuff right now.

"No, it can't wait. And he doesn't need me. He never did, I was a PR stunt it is all that I have been to him and others for years now. The press, they got they wanted, what you and Peter wanted. It was what I was here for, I think I have fulfilled my duty, I probably did so years ago." She told him with a sad smile and walked away without looking back.

She drove over to the office first, hoping Will would still be there. She took the elevator up, butterflies basking in her stomach. She was just as nervous now as she had been a month ago after their heated kiss when she came back, hoping he would still be there.

She walked through the darkened hallways, everyone seemed to have left for the night. Well if Will had gone home she would need to go there after this. She wasn't to let it go. Not this time. This time it was for real.

She walked down the dark hallway towards his office. She felt relief wash over her when she saw the light still on in it, but she also started to feel unsure. _Was she really doing this?_ _Could she really do this?_ Yes, she could. She owed Peter nothing anymore.

Yes, it would hurt her children in the beginning, but she knew they would get over it and accept it. They both knew things were not good between her and Peter, and they had not gotten better though they tried to live together, stay together and make it work.

She still felt uncomfortable when she was home, in her own apartment. The one she had chosen, the one she had rented and paid for. It was like it had been invaded. She had loved the apartment when she first moved in there with Zach and Grace, but ever since Peter had returned home, first during his home-imprisonment, now living there with her as they had before (except for the bedroom situation), ever since then she had felt as a stranger in her own home. And now she had taken to spent more time away from home and at work.

Yes this was the right decision. Taking a chance with Will. The one she never took at Georgetown, but she maybe should have taken. As it would have meant she would never have given up her work, Will would never have let her do that. She wouldn't be in the medias all the time, and she wouldn't be a 40 years old junior associate, feeling older than she had ever felt before. With her life a mess and no idea how to handle things.

Also she would not have had Zach and Grace, so she could never regret things completely as her time with Peter no matter what had given her, her two children.

Will was standing looking out of the window and had yet to notice her. She walked into the room slowly, her steps hesitatingly as the dream was so close by now she could almost touch it, grab and hold it.

"Will?" She whispered softly. He turned around slowly, meeting her eyes. His gaze held confusion, fear and hope.

"Alicia?" He answered, his voice just as soft as hers, it was like he couldn't believe that she was really there.

"Did you mean it?" She asked, with a nervous smile fluttering on her lips.

"The voicemail?" his eyes were soft and tender, his gaze caressing her and making her heart flutter.

"Yes." She answered, her gaze holding his.

"I meant it. Every word of it." He confirmed, and she felt a deep desire to drop her coat and bag and run to him and throw herself into his arms, and never let go again. But she didn't, she held back. Instead she smiled tenderly at him and walked over, stopping when she was standing in front of him.

"Okay."She told him with a smile

"Okay?" He looked a bit confused, not understanding what she meant by that.

"Yes, if you really meant it, let's make a plan." She explained as she smiled at him.

"I meant it, I want to be with you Alicia, only you. I do love you." he told her as he slowly lifted his hand and carefully caressed her cheek, like he was almost afraid to touch her.

"Okay. Let's make a plan." She told him again as she leaned into his hand a bit more.

"Okay, what about Peter? I just saw you up on the podium with him. He is going to run."

"He is. But I don't care about him anymore, I don't love him anymore as anything beside the father of my children and one that is family to me but I am not in love with him an more." She paused for a moment but before he could speak again, she added those words she now knew he longed to hear from her. "I am in love with you."

"You are?" He whispered his voice almost unbelieving.

"I am." She smiled, and he could not stand the distance anymore. His hand slid from her cheek to her neck and he let the other find her hip, pulling her closely against him. His lips lowered to hers, and he kissed her with all the pent up passion of the last month since they first kissed, of all the time since she started to work for him, of all of the years they had missed out on when they could and should have been together. He pulled back for a moment to look into her eyes.

"You are sure?" He asked, his voice still unsure, telling her he still hadn't caught up with that this could be real and not just a dream.

Alicia nodded softly.

"First part on the plan will be that we will need to take it slow, while I get things settled with Peter, the children and Eli. But I am sure about this." She told him gently as she lifted her hand to his cheek.

"I will be there for everything Alicia. I will be there for all of those things you mentioned, parents teacher conferences, school plays and all of those things. I will be there, so you are not alone. And I will help you handle Eli." He answered tenderly, grasping her fingers and bringing them to his lips so he could place a kiss on them.

"It won't be easy. Eli won't like me leaving Peter." She told him, while she once more regretted that she had gone to him for help with keeping her job. _No. _She shook her head, she couldn't regret that, she had needed the job and if she hadn't kept it who knew what would be now with her and Will.

"Do you want me to talk with him?" Will offered like he was sensing her dilemma, and he probably was.

"No, I better do it. I might be able to smooth things over. I can offer things like publicly supporting Peter running even though it won't be as his wife, but as a friend. Like giving out an interview on something, when the news of the divorce come out. However until then we can't be seen like this. We can't be seen out in the public. The news have already speculated about us, after the Rosco episode, and the tweeting." She told him, while smiling at the fact that he had offered to help her though.

"What tweeting?" He asked confused, and she remembered she hadn't told him about that before.

"Becca, Zack's ex-girlfriend tweeted about us." She told him, looking down a little.

"What, how?" He asked, his voice raising a little, clearly angry than anyone had done something like that to her.

"She wrote about me and Peter sleeping apart, and me working for you, and staying out a lot. I guess Zack might have mentioned me speaking with you a lot, and wondered what was going on or something like that." She explained slowly, still feeling uncomfortable about that story.

"Okay, we'll take it slow and watch out. No hotel visits." He was serious at first but the last part he added with a smile at her.

"It won't be forever. And we can still kiss, like now. When we are alone at safe ground and no one else is here." She told him, knowing that at this point months without being able to kiss him and touch him would be impossible, not now when it was finally allowed.

"Oh, can we?" He raised an eyebrow at her teasingly.

"We can." She gave him a cheeky smile in return.

"Well I guess we should not waste time then." He lowered his lips to hers once again and was just about to kiss her once more when he paused. Their lips only an inch apart.

"Alicia..." He whispered, his voice a soft caress of her name, and she wondered what he wanted to say, and she would listen to all he would want to say later, but not now. Now she longed for the taste of his mouth once more already. She could already taste his breath on her lips.

"No Will, no more talking now. Just kiss me." She cut him off, smiling at him.

"As you wish." He whispered before his lips covered hers once again and he kissed her again and again. The world around them fading away as their lips and tongues mated, and hands held onto each other, explored and stroked and caressed each other. Neither able to get enough of each other.

It would not be easy, the press would be all over them. Peter would hate them, and not make it easy. Eli would be freaking out and angry. Her children wouldn't be happy, and probably hate them both at first, too. But they would handle it,_ together_.

_Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy  
Hush, now  
I see a light in the sky, oh,  
It's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
_Let it feel my soul and drown my fears_  
_Let it shatter the walls for a new new sun..._  
_A new day has come_  
_A new day has...come, ohhh.._

_Hush, now_  
_I see a light in your eyes_  
_All in the eyes of a boy_  
_I can't believe_  
_I've been touched by an angel with love_


End file.
